You're My Hero
by PSIness11
Summary: For as long as Izuku could remember, his older brother was there for him. Through thick and thin, Hiashi has been there for him. And despite him being Quirkless, his brother was still there for him, supporting him every step of the way. The only problem was that when All Might chose him as his successor. That's when Hiashi started asking questions.


"Help! Someone please help me!" Inko Midoriya called out, almost giggling to herself.

"Silence woman!" The small figure in front of her said. "No one is going to save you!"

Inko had to keep herself from gushing at the small boy in front of her. Dressed in a makeshift villain costume, consisting of a green towel tied like a cape, cardboard armor duct taped to his body, and a paper mask with two eye holes cut into it. Her oldest son, Hiashi Midoriya, did his best to sneer at her.

"Oh please!" Inko gasped. "Won't some brave hero's help me?!"

"Didn't you hear me?" Hiashi said, doing his best villain voice. "No hero is going to save-"

He was interrupted when the sliding door to the room was slammed open, revealing two figures standing confidently.

"Have no fear, for we have arrived!" They shouted in the best heroic tone that two six year olds could muster.

When Inko caught sight of them, she found herself very hard pressed not to scoop them up and cuddle them forever. Izuku and his friend, Hitoshi Shinso. Inko was delighted when Hiashi and Izuku had brought the purple haired boy over to play, and they had become close friends ever since.

Izuku was dressed in his All Might onesie, striking a heroic pose, and his face practically sparkling with childish glee.

Shinso was dressed as underground hero, Eraserhead. A long grey scarf was wrapped around his neck, and a pair of yellow goggles.

The two six year olds struck poses, pointing assuring fingers at Hiashi. "Surrender Villain! You're cornered!"

Hiashi let out a the most evil laugh a ten year old could muster. "Surrender? Graviton never surrenders!" He declared, putting his hands towards the two. "Now die heros!"

A very brief moment of worry crossed Inkos mind as Hiashi started to use his Quirk, but it was gone just as quickly. Hiashi was extremely gently with the young kids, and that reflected in how he used his quirk.

He had inherited a variation of her Quirk, but it was much greater than just attracting small objects. It was called Push/Pull, and it did just that. Hiashi could push things away from him, or pull them close. The downside was it drained his stamina quickly if he made it really strong.

Though that wasn't an issue right now, as he only used enough force to stop Izuku and Shinso- sorry, All Might and Eraserhead from taking another step. The force blew back Shinso's scarf and the tufts of hair on Izuku's onesie, but it wasn't enough to blow them over.

"Eraserhead!" Izuku called, "Shut down his quirk!"

"Got it!" Shinso replied, taking off his goggles. "Take this!"

Hiashi instantly cut off his quick, looking at his hands with mock shock. "My power? What did you do?!" He shouted, as Izuku and Shinso charged forward.

Izuku reared back his tiny fist, dashing towards Hiashi. "Detroit Smash!" He cried, hitting Hiashi's cardboard armor.

Hiashi threw himself back like actual All Might has punched him, hitting the ground behind her with a soft thud.

"Eraserhead, keep him restrained."

"Yes sir All Might!" Shinso said, unwrapping his scarf and charging at Hiashi. The ten year old was trying to get up when he was hit in he face with Shinso's scarf.

Inko turned her attention back to Izuku, who was busy untying the towel that was wrapped around her arms and waist like a rope.

"Are you ok miss?" He asked, doing his best to mimic All Mights expression. Inko couldn't take it any more, scooping Izuku into a hug and crying false tears.

"Oh thank you All Might! I was so scared!" She cried, hugging him tightly.

"No worries miss, you don't have to worry anymore, we will deal with this villain!" He said, breaking out of the hug and rushing at Hiashi, who was valiantly attempting to break out of the scarf that Shinso had wrapped him in.

"Smash!" Izuku called out, crashing into Shinso and Hiashi, sending the three of them into a giggling pile of bodies. Hiashi was struggling to push the two off of him, as they held him down.

The ringing of a doorbell stopped their wrestling. The three kids looked at each other before getting up and racing back to Izuku's room. Inko Just sighed, getting up and heading to the door.

Opening it, she wasn't surprised to see Shinso's father there. He gave her a lazy wave, and a small smile.

"Yo, I'm here to pick up Shinso." He said.

"Of course! Come on in." She replied, stepping aside so he could walk in. "Can I get you anything to drink, Mr Hitoshi?"

"Nah I'm good, wife's making dinner back home." He responded, turning towards the back of the house. "Shinso! Time to go!"

There was the sound of fumbling feet before three small shapes darted into the living room.

"Dad! Can I please spend the night? Izuku and Hiashi are ok with it!" Shinso asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Oh? But is Mrs Midoriya ok with it?" He replied, looking back to Inko.

She took one glance at the pleading, lip quivering, begging looks that the kids were giving her, and any form of resistance instantly melted.

"Of course he can stay over, I was just about to get dinner started myself."

"Ok, I guess it's fine then. Do you have a tooth brush and pajamas Shinso?" He asked.

Izuku instantly jumped in. "I have extras he can use!"

"Then you're all set." Mr Hitoshi said, turning back towards the door. "I'll be here in the morning to pick you up. Don't stay up to late."

"I'll make sure they're in bed by nine." Inko assured.

Mr Hitoshi gave a thumbs up to her as he headed out the door. Meanwhile, the three kids made a mad dash to her room, most likely to watch the news reports of various acts of heros for the day.

Inko could only let out a happy sigh, a smile creeping onto her face. She was so glad that her and her husband decided to have two kids, she didn't know what she would do without her two boys.

"Mom! What's the computer password again?" Hiashi called.

Inko just smiled, heading to her room.

'I wouldn't have done it any other way.'

* * *

 **This is just something that I've been wanting to do for a while now. I plan on taking the story pacing slow, and generally ease in character introduction and plot. You all with get more insight into why Hiashi is here, who he is, and how he came to be in later chapter. This first one is more of a set up then anything.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**


End file.
